Sweet Kisses
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: okie, this was just an idea i had, it's a trowa n hilde romance! hehe. well, r & r ^_^


"What's that?" Hilde asked her long braided haired friend. She had just got home and saw Duo reading a letter.

"Oh, it's just an invitation to a party Quatre's holding, kinda just a get together I guess."

"Who's going?" Hilde got interested 

"Well, the five of us pilots for sure, and probably Relena, Zechs, Noin, Dorothy, Cathy, and Sally. Wanna come too?"

"Oh I don't want to be a bother, but, which one was the one at the circus again?"

"Trowa? Don't tell me you like him?" Duo teased

She blushed, "What? I told you I could go for a guy like him, it's not my fault he's good looking."

"I'm guessing you're dying to go now." He smirked

"Well…ok I am."

"Great, don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." Duo reassured her

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Hilde thought to herself, knowing that as always, Duo has some mischief up his sleeves.

The night of the party…

"How do I look?" asked Hilde as she twirled around in her dress

"Very nice!" Duo exclaimed as he gave her the thumbs up sign, "You're gonna be irresistible to Trowa."

"You think?" she giggled, "Thanks Duo."

"Now just relax, I'll do all the introductions."

"Alright, are you sure I should do this?" Hilde asked timidly 

"Sure, you've been so excited all week, why drop out now."

"Alright, if you say so."

   As they arrived at Quatre's house, they spotted the whole group and joined in their conversation.

"Hey everyone! Guess who just arrived!" Duo shouted

"Duo! Glad you could join us!" Quatre exclaimed

"Well it wouldn't be much of a party without me, right?" Duo asked

"It would've been nice to go to a normal party for once." Wufei answered

"Aw, I know you missed me Wu-man." Duo laughed as he slapped him on the back. Wufei gave Duo a dirty look but smiled, it was nice meeting with all of them again.

"Well everyone, this is Hilde, I'm pretty sure you all know her, I think." said Duo. Everyone nodded and took their turn greeting Hilde. 

   When Hilde saw the silent soldier she nearly fainted. 'Damn, he's hot! Oh no, Duo's talking to him, I wonder what's their saying, now they're walking over here...they're walking over here!?! What do I do?' Hilde panicked in her mind

"Hilde, this is Trowa," Duo pointed as Trowa made a nodding gesture

"Hi." Hilde smiled

"I asked him to give you a tour of Quatre's house." Duo grinned

Hilde's eyes shot up, "Oh no, no, that won't be necessary, I'll be fine, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's alright, I don't mind." Trowa told her

"Yeah, beside it's such a nice, big house, it would be a shame to not see it." Duo chipped in

'I'm gonna kill Duo when we get home.' She thought, "Well, if you two insist." She smiled sweetly as Trowa lead her out of the room.

After, Trowa lead Hilde to the last part of the tour, ( the backyard and garden )…

"So are you having fun so far?" Trowa asked

"Yeah, thanks a lot, it's beautiful here." Hilde sighed looking into the starlit sky.

'She looks so pretty in the moonlight, Duo's so lucky to have her, but I can't interfere with their relationship, Duo's one of my best friends.' Trowa thought to himself sadly.

Hilde shivered and rubbed her bare arms, 'Should've brought a coat.' She then felt something warm being put on her shoulders.

"Here, wear my jacket." Trowa offered

She blushed, "Thanks, I didn't know it would be this chilly."

"Maybe you'd like to go back to the party?" Trowa asked

"Um, sure, thanks again…for everything." Hilde hesitated for awhile, but then kissed Trowa on the cheek, she broke away and headed inside, "Are you coming?"

"I…I think I'd better stay out here for awhile." Trowa replied quickly

"Ok…do you want your jacket?"

"No, it's alright."

"I'll see you inside then."

"Right."

   Trowa sighed as Hilde went inside, 'Her lips were so warm and soft.' Trowa moved his hand to where Hilde had kissed him, 'Still, she's with Duo, and I can't break them up, what kind of friend would I be…'

   Inside of the house, in the bathroom, a troubled Hilde confronts her image with her aspect of what just happened…

"What just happened?" she asked the mirror, "Everything was going along just fine, and now it's ruined, I hope I wasn't too forward, he probably hates me now…argh, stupid, stupid, stupid…"

   Meanwhile Duo was chatting with Heero and Relena when he spotted Trowa walk in. He looked around but couldn't see Hilde anywhere.

"Hey Trowa, have you seen Hilde?" Duo asked him

"I thought she said she was coming inside." Trowa said thoughtfully

"Haven't seen her, maybe she went to the washroom or something, so… how was the tour." Duo winked at Trowa

"Oh, it went…alright…" he answered a little confused 

"That's it?!" Duo exclaimed unbelievably, "I set you up so good with Hilde and nothing happened?! Oh man, Trowa, have you not been with a girl for that long?"

"Wait, what are you talking about Duo?" 

"Huh? Oops…did I say all that out loud? Hilde's gonna kill me!"

"Are you saying you were trying to set me up with Hilde?" Trowa questioned

"May…be."

 "But I thought you two were together."

"No way, Hilde's like my sister."

"Oh…" Trowa smiled, "I'll be right back…" he quickly turned and left

"She'sgonnakillme! Ihavetofindaplacetohide!" Duo cried hysterically oblivious to the fact that Trowa had left.

   Still mopping in the bathroom, Hilde decided to go find Trowa, "This is stupid, there's no use just hiding in the bathroom, I should go clear things up with Trowa." Just as she walked out the door she bumped into something hard, "Ow, why is there a wall outside the door, wait, walls don't breathe…"she looked up to find Trowa blushing slightly

"I was just about to knock." He told her

"Oh, did you want to use the bathroom?"

"Ah, no, I was looking for you."

"Really? Ok…um, I'm really sorry about the kiss thing-" Hilde started

"Why?" Trowa asked softly

"I wasn't thinking, and you're really good looking, and I mean _really good looking, and now I don't even know what I'm saying- why what?"_

"Why are you sorry?" he asked again

"Well, I don't know, I just like you, and I'm afraid that you don't like me." She answered timidly

Trowa shrugged and smiled, "I do like you Hilde, it's just that I was shocked, I thought you and Duo were together."

"Me and that dummy? Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Nah, Duo's not my type." She giggled

"And who is your type?"

"You are." Hilde grinned

   Trowa beamed as he leaned over and captured Hilde's lips with his, and as they shared their sweet kiss, they heard Wufei shout, "Duo?! What the hell are you doing under the table?!"

Hehe ^_^ Duo's so silly… End!


End file.
